


I worship thee and you ravish me

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabbles, M/M, Making Love, Model Charles, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Students, painter erik, they will find and love eachother in all the versions of reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: A compilation of various Cherik drabbles in many verses, the only thing in common is that they love each other and will end up shagging (in most but not all). Each drabble is a stand-alone and the warnings concerning each will be in the notes!





	1. Au commencement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/gifts), [Lanae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/gifts).



> Please note that is my first foray into X-Men fic writing ! I hope you will enjoy my silly nonsense :) Thank you for coming! (You should check her fics, they are awesome) Feedback is always welcome. Words are given by Nalou and Lanae : this little anthology is dedicated to them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that one they are uni students

The first day Erik Lehnsherr saw Charles Xavier, he hated him, he hated all the things he made him feel. His cock twitched hard as the man settled on a nearby seat, his fine ass clad in impossibly tight slacks. 

That first evening Erik Lehnsherr wanked furiously, imagining those cherry-red lips girdling his fat cock.

The third day Erik Lehnsherr saw Charles Xavier; he wanted to fuck him senseless, to make him forget his name.

The sixth day Erik Lehnsherr spoke for the first time to Charles Xavier. 

The twelfth evening, they mouth-fucked so hard he came in his pants.


	2. Paint me like your French boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19th c. AU, Erik is a painter and Charles his model.

Reclining on the plush couch, his pallid body is a living invitation to pleasure and debauchery. Erik is torn apart: either he could draw his lover’s body like the wannabe artist he is or he could bury his balls deep in his perfect ass. 

The choice is hard, and so his prick. He decides to focus on his sketch, those hands on the milky expense of his flat chest, those hairs, enticing and showing him the way… 

No! He must focus! But that hand, so close to that proudly erected cock, brushing carelessly the weeping tip with those thin fingers…


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin

The morning after the shag, Charles sleeps peacefully, like an overgrown kitten and for once, Erik has to admit it is rather endearing. All curled in the covers of the rumpled bed.

Those barely covered loins that ruffled hair, those thighs. The thumping heart, the sheer devotion in his blue eyes as they made love. Erik sank in the low armchair nursing a mug of coffee. 

About twenty minutes later, Charles finally rose and made his way to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of Earl Grey, only wearing the way-too-large white and crumpled shirt Erik wore last night.


	4. Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik can be quite possessive.

Charles is _his_. His creature, from head to toes, from narrow cock to lean hips, Charles is all his. He wants to mar his opalescent skin with violet marks, to show the world to who he belongs. 

Charles Xavier is all Erik Lehnsherr’s. He wants to smack red his pretty arse, he wants him to feel his in every possible fibre of his being. 

Kisses till their lips bleed, no need for leashes, ropes, ridding crops or lurid tools, just his hands on his body. His tongue on his throbbing cock, his teeth teasing his nipples. Charles is all _his_.


	5. Everyone who's ever taken a shower has an idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex

The little room is full of steam , the stream runs strong on his back. His hand pumps hard on his throbbing cock. Erik has been away for a few days and he misses him. He misses his swift and strong strokes. His deft and calloused fingers plundering his ass. 

His back is now almost beet-red as he stops the water , take the bottle of lube on the top shelf and coat his fingers with the substance and as he slides a finger and then another, he pants heavily, and he comes. Hard. In a long sigh. Almost as if _he_ was there.


	6. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wee-bit inspired by that gorgeous scene in _Atonement_. Teacher/Student relationship

_“In my dreams I suck your cock, your dripping wet cock. In my thoughts I fuck you senseless all night long.”_

On his desk the note is crumpled but still very legible. Professor Lehnsherr is known to be stern but he cannot help but crack a shark-like smile. He knows who wrote the note and to whom it was destined. His student, in the last row, Charles Xavier to himself. In the library. 

In that wood-panelled room covered with an ancient rug, he can very well imagine the scene. His boy’s cherry-red lips around his turgescent cock, or better, a hundred time better, his student pinned to the bookshelf climbing on the ladder, his cheeks widely open yet tight, tight and pulsing around his big, fat cock. His hands running through his hair. He feels his pants tightening as he rereads the note. Now he will have to wait till 11 and their meeting.


	7. Bites and scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough public sex and first time together.

The first time they shag, it is not sweet nor romantic with rose petals scattered everywhere and dim lights. It is more about fucking, fucking hard against the nightclub's toilets stall's door. Anybody could walk in on them and _Gott_ , that is exciting. Bites and scratches, raw feelings as they kiss fiercely, teeth clinking. 

Charles feels dizzy , addicted to the sensations, he stiffles a loud moan as Erik bites his back. He would have never thought that being bitten could be so could and that it would go right to his cock. And he would come, just like that.


	8. In the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailor!Erik and client!Charles

It might have been a cliché, but Erik Lehnsherr, the tailor with a Jewish heritage, was the most talented tailor in all Westchester County. 

That is why the boss of Xavier Genomics Corp. had his suits made by him. 

Yes, the talented hands, slowly pinning the fabric, sewing it, making it soft and pliant under his fingers, Lehnsherr was really an artist in his field. Those slacks were so well-cut that Erik could not help but fall for his own Galatea. 

That arse, those hips, bend over his sewing table… He felt himself growing hard just thinking of it. Damn.


	9. Smells like teen spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers

The first time Erik Lehnsherr met Charles Xavier , he was fourteen and Charles was shy of twelve and the boy decided that Erik was the coolest person on Earth and so that he must be followed everywhere. Charles was in awe, looking at Erik adoringly. 

Some said he was Lehnsherr's puppy but Erik dismissed them. And then Erik went to high school and he did not see Charles for a while. But when they met again, it was quite a surprise. 

The boy had shed the last of his baby fat, his face had become more chiselled and God, he was quite ... changed ... no, _mouthwatering_. Now it was Erik who would have wanted to follow Charles everywhere, just to check on that fine arse in those fitted slacks. He knew he should not ogle at a fifteen year old when he is already seventeen, but God, he can't help it.


	10. Mysteries

Sometimes the kids wondered why they would hear the wood creaking in the old library. The younger ones thought it was haunted by the ghosts of their headmaster's forefathers but the older students knew better. 

It had nothing to do with wandering spirits but rather the wandering hands of their headmaster's husband. Mr Lehnsherr was their language teacher and he was rather gifted with his tongue and had strong arms. 

Because to carry Charles till he could sit on the second shelf and to suck him off just like that one had to be bloody strong. And that was fucking good.


	11. Exquisite

Charles moans with pleasure. He exclaims with gusto, sighs, delighted. A never-tasted foreign dish offering itself to his taste buds on a bed of dishevelled cotton sheets. Oh God, that peach offered to him. Rapturous delights, food for the gods. 

He wraps his tongue round and around his vis-à-vis' plump cock and he enjoys it so much. Tasting him, rimming his perfect arse. And those moans, those indecent moans Erik tries to stifle but he cannot any longer. Charles is everywhere, Charles is milking him dry, Charles is titillating mercilessly his perineum, Charles is fucking him. Charles makes him come. Hard. Twice.


	12. Shibari

Prof. X going to a hardware store in one of his fabulous car, that was not an uncommon sight. But Prof. X going to a hardware store in one of his fabulous cars and bringing back a little bag up to his bedroom, that was not common at all. 

All Friday long, Mr Lenhsherr sported a smug grin, but most students assumed it was because he was glad to get rid of them for the weekend, but it was not the case. Lenhsherr was delighted that that evening his husband had agreed to try some complicated Japanese knot-making/love-making. Promising, isn't it?


	13. Cobweb

They had wanted to clean the attic, not fearing dust nor cobwebs, but they did not expect to stumble on the Professor’s cases. There was his trunk from his Oxford days, that other with his diaries but Jean berated them when they said they would read them. How could one dare to read Prof. X’s personal diaries?

It was no normal diaries, but rather something more heated. Something much more heated, the sexual prowesses of one young Charles Xavier with his delicious lover. They could hardly imagine their beloved old headmaster being able to do that just with his tongue.


	14. Sentence

That tongue, those sinful red lips, those blue-grey-green pools where he can only drown. A death sentence. A little death, to be fair. That tongue whirling and wandering. Those lips sucking eagerly like he was some fucking piece of decadent candy. Those eyes, darkened by desire. His red puckering hole, begging to be filled. Up to the hilt. 

Oh God. His thoughts. Charles’ thoughts. They mingle. He does not know where his start and where they finish. And so when they come, it is a lurid festival of colours. Red, white, blue, bruised flesh. Spent, satiated, content. In fucking love.


	15. Thunder

The loud clap of the thunder used to frighten him. Each time a storm passed over the manor he would take shelter in his bedroom closet. Cain would nag him for that, telling him he was a stupid baby but Charles saw the elder boy was equally frightened.

Now and then, he was still a bit afraid, but just a tiny bit. Because when the weather was turning to storm, Erik would be here, to soothe him, to reassure him, to tell him it was okay. And those kisses right _there_ definitely help not feeling so mortally afraid.


	16. Silence

No words, no words as if it would have break the magic of the instant. That instant when Erik was finally back and he said he came to stay. Only their bodies speaking, sharing all the unspoken words stuck in their throats. Those words burning, throbbing almost painfully. 

I never ceased to love you, not even a minute, not even when I should have hated you and wished you dead. The deafening silence in that moment after love-making, the caresses that said “Welcome home, I missed you”. Home is not a place, it’s a person,his arms wrapped around your waist.


	17. Tattoo

He walks about the place like he fucking owns it. He might actually own it. At least, everybody, men and women alike, are ogling at his scrumptious arse encased in all-too-tight leather slacks. 

But Charles focusses more on the front size and how those trousers let him guess the length of the tool and even, if he squints, the guy’s religion.

Later in the evening, as he peels the trousers from the man, his great delight is to discover that his skin is a canvas begging to be painted on with pleasure to cover the artful curves already recovering it.


	18. Sword

Kids playing with wood swords, saying it’s just a game. Kids fighting like kids always do. Teenagers, teenagers no longer fighting with wood swords. Teenagers collapsing one atop the other. Erik was the first to have his growth spurt, Charles is still waiting. 

A second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Laboured breaths. Grey-Green eyes riveted to the blue ones. Something, deep inside them, begging, kiss me. No, it would be the end of our friendship. I want it, I love you. 

Kiss me. They kiss. They are no longer friends. Correction, they are more than friends, they are friends and lovers.


	19. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven/Erik (but with a twist)

She would do it for his and her sake. The clothes, the waistcoat, his blue eyes, even the little birthmark in his inner thigh. She became him like slipping in a suit and it would be uncannily him. 

That's how they came to be together. He told her she was perfection but all he had wanted was to be back to Charles, to be back to their embrace. 

She longed for her brother and he pined for a one-time lover. They cried together and in their melting flesh they thought they could find the solace they dearly needed to ease their pain.


	20. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:Alcoholism

He could no longer get drunk on scotch, not on that scotch, the scotch they drank together, the scotch they drank when they were almost lovers. The intoxicating taste of his lips on his. 

Whisky, brandy, wine, gin, a liquor brewed and over-brewed, that of bitterness and anger. He had been the man to hope and believe, but all that was drowning in the sink as he rinses his disheveled beard. Something is broken, someone left with a piece of him. 

Ten years for forgiving. Ten years for forgetting the taste of his lips on his. A second to get drunk on him.


	21. Cheese

That moan. That filthy moan escaping his sinful lips. Melted cheese on potatoes and charcuterie. Kosher charcuterie naturally. Charles is in heaven, Charles is delighted. Raclette is definitely the best thing on Earth. 

He swears he will only eat Raclette for the remainder of his days. Erik humours him, teases him and tells him he will get a bit plumper from all that food. Charles laughs heartily and says something along the lines of "Not that you would mind, my dear!"

Because Erik would not mind at all to have some more square inches to cover in maddening kisses.


	22. Saviour

Save me for my worst enemy. Please, I beg you. You know him. Sorry, it's not you. It's me. My worst enemy is myself, Charles. Achieve me. Redeem me. Give me a chance to be by your sides, don't make me beg, but I swear as I kneel, let me back in your life, Charles. You smile with that bitter grin you often sport : " But you never left, Erik, you were, are and will always be a part of me." You look at me in such a way I cannot help thinking I don't deserve you. And yet I do.


	23. Venom

You spit those words as if they were burning your tongue, like they were some oozing black venomous brew. You hold back your tears. You feel like you said something you could not stand by your words. You feel ashamed. You cannot tell that flatly to your best friend. No you can't. Not when you are destroying fifteen years of friendship by saying three little words that slice like hell in your flesh, in your heart, in your mind. He laughs heartily. He must think it a particularly bad joke. "Stupid! Very stupid!" he says. "I love you too, Erik".


	24. Spear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GoT!AU

They called him the Knight of the Flowers. Blue forget-me-not blue eyes, red red lips, toned body. A born equestrian. He made one with his horse, rode it like would rides the Night away. The King of Genosha had laughed at first, but then he had been properly smitten. And the Knight wielded so well that lengthy spear, in public and more in private. He let him pounce and pound, he let himself go, he let himself fuck and suck. Oh if you could know how your mighty King was when he came, unravelled, under his own King’s deft fingers.

 


	25. Clamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S/M

Fuck. That hurts. That hurts so much fucking much. That is even worse than when he puts the clamp in the first place. He tells him that's the blood coming back. That's always painful. But he loves that pain he can have under control. That pain he asks for. That pain he begs and crawls for. He loves it. Losing control. Not to be in control. Not to be Professor Charles Xavier but just His creature. His thing. His little wriggling thing. His Master knows him well and knows what he can endures. The aftercare is always so full of love.


End file.
